


Watashi Wa Naked

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never knew that one word could cause such memories, could do such things to her, could twist her like his: Satun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watashi Wa Naked

name: sakooora demon 666 pizza hanameeya

famileh: makoooto hanamiya [he is her long lost older brother, das why their last names are spelt diffrently], shiibshunga hanamiya [her dad who is haf demon and sacrificed her to satun], mikusukamiku hanamiya [her mom, u see sakooora uzed to be very beautiful but then her mother mikusukamiku took her beauty and turned sakooora into a pile of shit], goku, nartu uzumaki

abilities: she is basku quen, but she turnd down the enbeeayy bc she deedent want to leeve behind her boyfrans, akashee and makoooto], kameyameha [she is also related to goku], nine tails fox mega super rasenshuriken akatsuki attack [nartu is also her older brother but she deedent want to tell anyone bc theyre from different dimensions]

oder stuff: every1 luvs her. but she doesnt no why ;;))) u see after her mom turned her into a pile of shit and took her identity, she no longer thought she was bootiful. it became evan worse when her dad sacrificed her to satun nd she grew demons horns and becam a succbus. she dont want seks. but everyone wants it with her. :(((( but ten her futher sacrficiezd her to satun nd she became succbus

begin

'i miss nartu,' tot sakooora. 'why cant i just stay in the leaf village with minne-san? why...' sakooora thought sadly, shez alwayz bin alone. frum the moment her mum turnd her in2 a pile of shet, always........her eyes started leaking tears made out of cherry kool-aid...........

"dun be sad" sed her brohter makoootao. "u butiful gurl, may i azk, i theenk i know u??" makoooto stared into her eyez. "r u a satanist like moi?"

sakooora gasped. her lil bruther may not be haf demun, but hez always had eyes of the ant eater. but sakooora was stronger so she uzed her magic and made him stup. "yes i am a satanist but i m true one!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! not a stuped fake one like u." her kool-aid tears became brown.....so sad.. she was so saddddddddddddddddddddd.

'i kant do anything, guess ill have to call those gum guyz. but i relly want 2 b alone with this bootiful woman.................' maku thot sadly.

"dun be sad" said akashee. "ur too precious to me, bootiful."

"i dun even kno u!" sakooora said surprisingly. 

"yes~" said kise. "but i saw u playing basuke and u were way better than all ov. us. but u luked so beautiful 2, so we fel in lluv....."

"get awei frum sakooora." sed aomineminemine. "shez mine."

"no shez mine." said a dark voice. sakooora became angry and her eyes turned into oleeves as she grew kanye west on her back and her demon hurnz showed. "satun.' she whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> dun dun daaaj


End file.
